La apuesta
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Apartamento de Ramuda. 23:56 P.M. Reunión de Fling Posse. Todos estaban algo bebidos y… ah, bien, Dice llevaba toda la noche queriendo apostar. En el momento que Ramuda cedió empezaron los problemas.


_Hypnosis Mic pertenece a King Records._

_Y nada. Aguante el GenDice._

* * *

**La apuesta**

* * *

— Besa a Gentaro.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Un momento… _¿qué?_

Gentaro apenas reaccionó cuando Dice empezó a acercarse. Recordó el contexto. Apartamento de Ramuda. 23:56 P.M. Reunión de Fling Posse. Todos estaban algo bebidos y… ah, bien, Dice llevaba toda la noche queriendo apostar. En el momento que Ramuda cedió empezaron los problemas.

Comenzaron con una simple partida de strip-póker en la que Dice terminó completamente desnudo y con un dibujo hecho por Ramuda en la nalga izquierda. Apenas se vistió siguieron con una ronda de tequila. Quien acababa la partida con el jóker tomaba el shot que le correspondía al seco. Fue así que empezaron a embriagarse, aunque Gentaro estaba completamente seguro de que Ramuda no estaba en lo absoluto ebrio. Es más, podía apostar todo el dinero que traía consigo en esos momentos que el líder de Fling Posse se traía algo entre manos.

Cuando comenzaron los retos supo de qué se trataba.

Gentaro vio a Dice acercándose a gatas con una ambiciosa expresión en el rostro. Claro, Ramuda acababa de prometerle una generosa cantidad de dinero si lo besaba. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

— ¿A qué viene esto? — Quiso saber el escritor, dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia su líder. De momento prefería evitar la mirada de Dice.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Solo es una apuesta~ — Respondió Ramuda con aparente inocencia. Sonriendo. Sonriéndole.

"_Hijo de puta."_

Gentaro no quería lucir a la defensiva. No frente a Ramuda. No frente a aquel que podía leer sus sentimientos con mediana facilidad.

"_Él lo sabe. Mierda. Lo sabe."_

— No me parece un acuerdo justo. — Intervino Gentaro mientras detenía los avances de Dice con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. — Si me besa ganará su apuesta contigo, pero aunque estoy implicado no ganaré nada si se lo permito.

— ¿Mmh? ¿Qué pasa, Gentaro? ¿No quieres besar a Dice~?

— ¡Vamos! No soy tan ma-… — Dice fue interrumpido por la mano del escritor que estratégicamente se posó en su mandíbula y presionó sus mejillas entre sí. Sus labios estaban tan fruncidos que cualquier palabra que intentase decir sonaría incomprensible. — ¡Asdkjfkds!

— La verdad es que… yo nunca he… — Confesó Gentaro fingiendo un tono sufrido y dramático, como si estuviese interpretando a la protagonista de un escabroso dorama.

— ¡Nada de mentiras! — Objetó Ramuda. — ¿Cómo esperas que nos creamos que Yumeno-sensei jamás ha besado a alguien? No es común en ti mentir tan mal. Los nervios te están traicionando~

— Para nada. Me muero de ganas de besar a Dice. — Le respondió, ahora en su tono habitual. Pudo sentir cómo los nervios de Dice se crispaban ante este comentario y los balbuceos continuaron, solapando un poco su voz al hablar: — Pero ya sabes, sería injusto que me dejaran fuera si están apostando conmigo. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas acerca de tu pasado con Jinguji?

Por un instante bastante imperceptible el ceño de Ramuda reaccionó. Gentaro le sonrió. Esperaba que con eso anulara la apuesta. No quería besar a Dice. No así.

— Bien, si eso resulta estimulante para ti, adelante~ — Aceptó el líder de Fling Posse clavando su mirada azulada en las esmeraldas del escritor. — Pero si tú también quieres jugar, Gentaro, vamos a incrementar la apuesta.

Esta sola condición fue suficiente para conseguir que la sonrisa del aludido desapareciera. Dice continuaba luchando contra su agarre para concretar lo acordado, sin prestar mayor atención a la conversación de sus compañeros.

Ramuda se incorporó de un brinco del suelo para ver desde arriba a Dice y a Gentaro, quienes se encontraban peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro. Tal y como el novelista lo supuso, no lucía ni un poco ebrio.

— Quiero que beses a Dice con toooooooodo tu amor, ¿bien? — Indicó Ramuda sin abandonar su usual tono aniñado. — Lo harás hasta que Dice se sienta muy bien, pero _muy_ bien. Sabes lo que quiero decir con eso, ¿verdad?

Para satisfacción de Ramuda, la expresión usualmente impenetrable de Gentaro se desarmó. No sabía si era por el alcohol o por la situación, pero mentir le estaba costando bastante. Se sentía expuesto, vulnerable. Y estaba claro que eso no le gustaba nada.

— Ra-Ramuda… no se supone que estemos jugando a "ese" tipo de cosas… — Le dijo, intentando mantener la calma.

— ¿Por qué no? — Quiso saber Ramuda, inclinándose hacia su querido _amigo_. Su sonrisa no hizo más que provocar escalofríos en Gentaro, sensación que empeoró al oírle agravar la voz en un susurro suave que dejó escapar cerca de su oído: — Si quieres hablar de temas de adultos, tendrás que jugar como los adultos~

No debía haber mencionado a Jinguji. Esto fue lo único que pudo pensar Gentaro momentos antes de soltar el rostro de Dice y permitirle alcanzar su boca con resignación.

El apostador fue menos agresivo de lo que esperaba. Tomó su mentón con una mano para evitar que escapase y le besó los labios de manera lenta y pausada, permitiéndole sentir el olor a tabaco y su boca agrietada. Gentaro no pudo evitar ponerse en tensión a medida que respondía al beso con la misma cadencia, sin querer lucir ansioso. Esperaba que Dice no notara los violentos latidos de su corazón y atribuyera el acentuado rubor en sus mejillas a una reacción producida por el alcohol.

Tenía que resistir.

— ¡Buen chico, Dice! ¡Sigue así~! — Canturreó Ramuda, aún muy cerca de ellos.

El escritor le observó de soslayo, inquieto, encontrando así la filosa mirada de su líder estudiando cada uno de sus gestos. Él sonreía como si estuviera viendo un programa de televisión divertidísimo. Dice ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó con el juego.

Al cabo de un minuto Ramuda se incorporó para buscar algo de alcohol sobre la mesa de centro, dándoles espacio. Bebió un largo trago de tequila directamente de la botella y se sentó al otro lado de la sala, observando desde ese lugar cada detalle de la escena protagonizada por sus compañeros de división.

Gentaro frunció el ceño.

"_El imbécil lo está disfrutando."_

Y a pesar de la evidente incomodidad de saberse observado, los labios de Dice seguían robando su atención y cada uno de sus sentidos.

Le resultó sencillo notar que el apostador tenía experiencia. Le besaba con total dominio, muy consciente de que se trataba de una apuesta y nada más, realidad que se volvía cada vez más dolorosa y presente para Gentaro a medida que el beso se prolongaba. Cuando decidió cerrar los ojos para capturar el momento en su piel, una pregunta escapó de sus pensamientos sin que pudiese evitarlo: _"¿Cuántas bocas has besado por esta misma razón?"_

Secretamente irritado, Gentaro mordió el labio inferior de Dice, quien se apartó para dejar escapar un delicioso quejido.

"_Terminemos esto de una vez."_

Aun con el apostador a un centímetro de distancia Gentaro desvió el rostro, evitando un nuevo comienzo y ocultando en el gesto una dura mirada bajo su flequillo rizado. Estaba claramente a la defensiva. Incluso la sonrisa de Ramuda desapareció un momento, observando con gran sorpresa su arranque de sinceridad.

— Mierda… — Un murmullo rasposo escapó de la garganta de Dice, tan suave que solo Gentaro fue capaz de oírlo.

El castaño volvió el rostro, sin comprender el origen del improperio. Para su desconcierto el apostador más arriesgado de todo Shibuya gateó nuevamente hacia él con una expresión cuasi animal que no supo interpretar, buscando su boca sin ningún tipo de consentimiento. En lugar de apartarse de manera definitiva y dar por terminado el juego, Dice le acorraló con ambos brazos y ocupó parte de su peso para retenerle allí, en medio de la sala de estar de Ramuda con el susodicho allí presente observando cada movimiento.

Gentaro no reaccionó. Se vio repentinamente atrapado en un beso intenso, uno que recordaría por el ritmo frenético, las lenguas enredadas y los dientes chocando. Muy diferente del anterior.

— Sí que se llevan bien~ — Comentó Ramuda desde su lugar de espectador, irritando intencionadamente al escritor con su presencia.

Aquel no era el primer beso de Gentaro, pero el nivel de exposición física y emocional le hacía sentir como si lo fuera. Y es que no se trataba solamente de verse vulnerable frente a Ramuda, sino también frente al mismo Dice, pues aun cuando sus besos se debieran al botín prometido no se necesitaba ser un gran observador para notar que el cuerpo del escritor respondía a sus acciones desde el primer momento.

Por cada bocanada de aire que daba se sentía más hambriento, más necesitado, como si un incendio estuviese quemando cada ápice de su interior. Sus mejillas ardían mientras una oleada de calor se expandía desde la boca de su estómago hasta acabar en su entrepierna, peligrando por reaccionar antes de lo pronosticado.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que Gentaro no vio venir: Dice se abalanzó de tal manera que su espalda chocó contra el suelo del apartamento, profundizando el beso con repentina fiereza.

"_¿Tanto quiere ese condenado dinero?"_

La confusión y el alcohol en su sangre le impedían pensar con claridad, y aunque el placer amenazaba con sumarse a la ecuación el desconcierto era tal que estaba lejos de cumplir con las expectativas de Ramuda.

De pronto, Dice se detuvo.

Los ojos color magenta, antes ocultos bajo los párpados, se abrieron de una manera lenta y pausada. Gentaro reconoció un brillo diferente en ellos, una nueva intención. Y solo entonces pudo contemplar las mejillas sofocadas, los labios enrojecidos y húmedos y aquella emoción latente en la respiración entrecortada. Dice lucía asustado, como si su lógica simple no fuera suficiente para explicarse lo que estaba haciendo.

— Gentaro… — Susurró sobre él, inquieto. Su expresión era algo nunca antes visto y parecía esconder sensaciones desconocidas que le dominaban con fuerza. Por inusual y sorprendente que fuera, el escritor pudo adivinar que la apuesta era el último de sus intereses.

Ramuda no debía verlo así.

— ¿Qué pasa, Dice? — Habló el líder de la división desde el otro lado de la mesa, extrañado. El ángulo solo le permitía ver al aludido de espaldas.

Gentaro se incorporó levemente y desde su posición se adelantó en llevar su diestra hasta la nuca de Dice. Le acercó lo suficiente a su hombro para permitirle apoyar el rostro, ocultando así su malograda expresión de la mirada inquisidora de Ramuda. Dice se dejó hacer, rojo hasta las orejas.

— Creo que tendremos que dejar la historia de Jinguji para otra ocasión. — Anunció el escritor, dedicándole a su líder una mirada tan defensiva como cómplice.

Ramuda reprimió una carcajada. No lucía nada sorprendido.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Aceptó sin rodeos, lleno de una inexplicable alegría. — Creo que hoy iré a quedarme en casa de alguna de mis onee-sans. Los dejo a cargo de todo, ¿bien? ¡No rompan nada~!

Y tras esta breve despedida desapareció de su propio apartamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gentaro se preguntó qué haría sin una muda de ropa o sus útiles de aseo, pero luego recordó que Ramuda solía encamarse con la mayoría de sus modelos. Ellas debían tener lo necesario para recibirle entre sus sábanas.

De todos modos, ¿qué importaba? Su mano aún descansaba en la nuca de Dice y los temblores en su cuerpo abochornado auguraban una larga noche.

* * *

**¿Fin?**


End file.
